


A Clan Of Two

by AnnaFay



Series: I would like to see the baby [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: I wanted to write something long and meaningful, but ended up without much of a plot and loads of adorable Baby Yoda fluff. More adorable Baby Yoda fluff to come in time. Enjoy.
Series: I would like to see the baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586224
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	A Clan Of Two

“Stay still.”

For a deceptively long moment the little one looked like it would be willing to follow that instruction, but when Din turned on the scanner, it gave a wail of distress and started fidgeting away from him in its seat.

“It won’t hurt,” he said.

The little one kept on eyeing it with clear distrust, making Din wonder if the scanner brought back memories from the lab in The Client’s house from where he had taken it in the first place, and put it to the side with a sigh.

“It won’t hurt you. It’s just a scanner,” he told it as he started peeling off the glove from his left hand. “See?” He ran the laser over the back of his now uncovered hand slowly, earning a soft gasp from the little one. “It doesn’t hurt.”

It took some time, but after a while it started to have the same mesmerizing effect moving lights usually had over the little one. Initial concerns seemingly forgotten, it cocked its head to the side and watched the laser move back and forth between his wrist and fingers.

It was time for step two.

“You wanna try it?” He turned his hand over invitingly.

He could almost see mistrust and curiosity fight behind the little one’s eyes before it finally held out its hand so that he could place it gently on his palm.

“See?” He moved the scanner across his wrist until it reached the little one’s hand. “You don’t even feel a thing.”

Not feeling it on its hand obviously didn’t stop the little one from trying to catch it though. 

Every time the laser reached the middle of its palm, it tried to close its chubby fingers over it. Sometimes going as far as keeping still for a second or two before the attack, like a true predator, and cooing with delight every time Din turned off the scanner as its hand closed over the light.

“All right, playtime’s over,” he said at last when it looked like the little one seemed to feel comfortable enough around the scanner. “Let’s see what you are.”

True, the little one no longer feared the object, but it looked very much like it somehow transformed from torture device into a toy in its mind, so when Din lifted it to scan its face, it raised its hands towards the light, trying to catch it once more.

“No.” He pushed its hand down to its lap.

The little one didn’t fight him, simply raised its other hand with an unfazed expression, suggesting it was as ready for the hunt with its right hand as it had been with the left.

Had they been training for battle, Din would have felt proud of his protégé… Hell, he felt proud of it, training or not. But it didn’t stop him from taking both tiny hands into his and keeping them away from the little one’s face while scanned it.

“Stay still.” He tightened his grip reassuringly over them, not caring about six minuscule claws digging into the palm of his hand. They weren’t that sharp yet.

It also didn’t necessarily had to stay still as a sniper. It was enough that it did not move away from the scanner. It could even scrunch up its face when the light hit its eyes without messing up the reading.

“What?” he asked with a frown when after having completed the scanning, he let go of its hands and moved to the control panel.

The little one wiggled closer to him in its seat and reached for the scanner.

“You wanna play with it?”

It reached higher, giving him a demanding chirp.

“Give me a second.” He plugged in the scanner to have its reading transferred to the ship’s database. “If I am to take you home”, he said, deleting the first few images of his hand, “I need to know what you are and where that home should be.”

The little one looked up at him almost apologetically for not knowing the answers to those questions, before turning its eyes towards the monitor on the control panel as its slightly distorted, but perfectly recognizable image appeared on it.

“Yes, that’s you.” He leaned over and lifted the little one from its seat to his lap before it fell off in excitement. “You think any of your kind has ever had a bounty on their head?” he asked, looking at the blank part of the monitor where any matching images were to show up.

It snuggled into the crook of his elbow with a huff, and kept on watching markers appearing all over its face without further comment.

“Yeah, me neither,” he sighed. Somewhere out there the kid had a family, or at least a tribe, and he had no idea where to even start looking for them.


End file.
